Miss Perfect
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Harry gets awakened in the middle of the night by Herminoie, and for what? A BOOK! HHR One shot HarryxHerminoie HerminoiexHarry Enjoy!


_"Harry!" called a heavenly voice across the flower plains._

A small boy with wild black hair turned around from chasing a dragonfly to see his mother and father by the river, calling to him. Several other children were playing all around them. Almost all of them had the same identical flaming red hair and freckles.

"Come on now Harry! Your father is about to show you a new trick!" she laughed, waving to him.

The boy smiled and ran down the hill to his beloved mother. As he neared, she gave him a quick peck on his forehead before gently pushing him away to his father's side.

"Good! Good! Now just-Oh! There you are Harry!" his father said turning away from the other child that had a hook in the water. From Harry's view, he could not pinpoint who it was on his fathers side.

"Come sit next to your friend here, and I'll teach you how to swing a proper fishhook!" he said standing up. "I'll just be a moment." And he left him with the mysterious child.

Harry noticed this one had wild brown curly hair, tied into two pigtails that resembled small afros. Her eyes were focused on her bouncing red and white ball bobbling on the waters surface. The brunette haired boy decided to sit down next to her quietly, hoping not to disturb her.

She turned to him surprised then smiled. Her dark brown eyes sparkled a bit which made the boy's cheeks flare up for some unknown reason.

"Harry…" she whispered out, her smile growing. "Harry…" 

"Harry!" hissed a voice.

The ebony haired teen bolted upright, before a hand smacked into his mouth and pulled him down again to his pillow. He met the same dark brown eyes, glaring at him with a slender finger pushed to her lips.

"Shh!"

"Mo-Her-Hermi-" he was cut off by her hand clasping over his mouth again, pressuring his words down while the other smacked his forehead in punishment.

"Shh! Quiet!" Hermionie whispered. "Do you have your cloak still?" she asked, almost sounding desperate.

Quickly looking to his side, he saw his clock reading, "2 AM". He groaned out loud, earning another smack to his head. He whimpered a bit and nodded.

Seeing her sigh in relief before looking frightfully at him, like a scared little child, and began to make him think the worst. 'Why's she scared?'

"Get it, and meet me outside! Hurry!" she said and scurried out of the room as quiet as a mouse.

Harry hurried out of bed, not bothering to change out of his pajama pants and just flung on a random shirt with the cloak hanging over his shoulder. Ron and the other boys stayed asleep, each snoring up a storm that could wake the dead. Then again, with ghosts everywhere, they might just do it.

'These guys can sleep through a hurricane for all they want.' he thought remembering all the times they all slept through their alarm clocks and getting late to class every Monday morning.

Harry practically ran out of his dorms and saw Hermionie still clad in her school uniform which included the Gryffindor skirt and buttoned shirt that was ruffled and lazily kept upright with several of her buttons open.

'lease don't tell me she either dresses WAY too early before school starts, or she actually SLEEPS in the dang thing.' he thought with a slight prayer.

"Hurry!" Hermionie hissed, grabbing his arm and running to the door. As they both sneaked out of the sleeping fat lady portrait, Hermionie made a spell that would make the door seem closed but also NOT closed. But to work, she had to leave her wand behind. It wasn't much. Just the wand against the panel holding the door open like a shoe.

The two teens walked quietly down the steps with Hermionie in the lead under the cloak.

"Mionie…" Harry whispered out her nickname. "Why are we-"

"Shh! We'll talk when we get there!" Hermionie hissed back. Harry knew not to argue her, so he stayed silent. Arguing always led to temper, and temper led to rants, and he was much too tired for either tonight.

After many silent moments of sneaking and pitter-patting through carpeted and stone hallways, Harry and Hermionie made it to their destination.

As Hermionie flung off the cloak, Harry gasped, nearly having a heart attack.

"THE LIBRARY?" he exclaimed, his angered voice not even reaching his own ears. Herminie though was smart enough to put a silencing spell on him before leaving, making his voice no louder then a hushed whisper. The louder he tried to be, the more quiet his voice became. No matter how loud he'll get, it won't do him any good but get a rash throat.

"Hermionie…" he growled, marching to her as she calmly walked through the aisles.

"Now lest see…" she muttered, ignoring his angry stomps.

"Why are we here?" he asked, his voice growing darker.

"Oh! I forgot to turn in a book this afternoon, and just remembered when I was finishing doing next February's homework." she said overly sweet.

Harry blanched at her words repeating over in his head in an echo. 'Turn in a book….remembered just NOW? ……Next February's homework? IT'S NOVEMBER!'

"But why did you wake ME up? I was having such a wonderful dream…" he added whining.

"Oh stop being such a toddler. You know students aren't allowed here after dark, and I couldn't have made it here by myself. I needed your cloak to sneak out. Plus," she turned to him with large puppy eyes. "You don't want me to get in trouble, do you?"

Harry resisted the urge to tell her off, and sighed. "No." he answered. 'But as if SHE could get in trouble anyway.' "Wait! You just want to keep your perfect record! Don't you?" he shouted out, that only came out in a small squeak.

Hermionie lost her sad puppy eyes, and was soon pouting at him childishly. "Am not." she said turning away.

"Arrrgh! Mionie!" he whined again.

"Oh hush up, and help me find the book shelf this one needs to get back on." she said hurrying to the back of the library.

Harry sighed and reluctantly followed her. After going one way, and another, the duo finally came to the near back with a large window on the wall, shining through and sending its brilliant moon rays upon them.

"I think it was around here…" Hermionie said, looking around the shelves. Harry sighed and looked at the moon. His thoughts traveled over many things. His past, his adventures, his parents, his friends, his uncle…all made him feel both happy and sad at once.

"AHA!" the female exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth and smiled sheepishly at the terrified Harry; he had his hand over his heart and was panting over her exclamation, looking as though his skin jumped off his body and then stuck back to him painted white as a ghost. "Um, found it?" she said with a nervous giggle. Harry glared at her. "Where?" he hissed lowly.

With her nervous grin still in place, she pointed upward, to the mildly high shelf where a noticeable empty space was seen.

"Of course." he muttered. "And how are we gonna do it? You had to leave your wand at the entrance to keep the spell working."

"Um….." Hermionie said tapping her chin in thought. For a moment, Harry thought she looked cute with her browed furrowed and her lips pouted out like they did whenever he'd sneak a glance at her during class.

Harry shook his thoughts, feeling his cheeks burn up. 'ull yourself together man!' he mentally shouted, slapping his brain as well.

"Well…the ladders are locked up in the broom closet…" she said looking around the barren aisles. "And we BOTH don't have out wands." she said slightly glaring at the lightning scarred boy.

"Hey, you're the one who rushed me!" Harry said.

"I know, I know…" Hermionie muttered. She kept on glaring at the spot above her head for a long while, glancing around her and back at the spot again and again. During which time, Harry let out a yawn and rested his back against the shelf, feeling his eyes grow heavy and his body sagging downward.

Hermionie glared at the spot then glanced at the slumbering boy. Her mind ticked and tocked of ideas of what to do, but the long homework hours seemed to slowed it down a bit. She then got an idea!

"I GOT IT!" she exclaimed once more, making the boy scream bloody murder (though it was barely considered a squeak with the spell and all), jumping 3 feet from the ground and slipping on his backside.

"What now?" he growled rubbing his head and rump.

"Harry! Give me a boast!" she hissed, ignoring his furious and sleepy tone. He gave her a disbelieving expression, that or one that said, "Are you THAT Insane?"

"2 blasted minutes of thinking and THAT'S what you came up with?" he growled.

"I was TRYING to avoid it. I know how tired you are!" she snapped indigently. "Now, up!" she ordered and pointed in front of her. "We have to hurry before morning comes!"

'Why do I feel like my life has gone from Living Hero, to dying slave?' Harry thought as he did what he was told and walked in front of her obediently. She waited until his hands were folded together before stepping her foot in the center and hoisting herself with the shelves with Harry's support.

Normally holding Hermionie wouldn't be a problem; he has done it so many times in the past that he could practically _guess_ her weight by just holding her like this by then (but he had learned long ago when he was child to NEVER ask a woman's weight). But with his mind half awake as it is, and all the studying he was doing just hours ago before bed, he could barely keep his balance as it was. His knees shook, but he remarkably managed to keep steady with the female in his arms.

"Keep still!" she hissed as she took hold on one shelf after another up to the one her eyes kept staring at. The hole seemed to call to her as she spider-monkeyed her way up.

Though he's keeping his mouth shut about her weight and insanity problems, Harry was tempted to not keep his mouth shut about the part he was sick and tired of this obsession of being "Little Miss perfect" routine.

"Just a little higher Harry!" Hermionie whispered, the book shelf just beyond her fingertips.

"Oh sure. I'll just grow a few extra inches for you now. Or, how about I climb up there with you on my back? Will that help you Miss I can't stand to be seen without a book up my nose?" he hissed out angrily. The crankiness of his lose of sleep was easily to point out.

Hermionie stopped and glared icily down at him, making him cringe in fear. The dreaded "DEATH" look. "Harry Potter…you will take that back, or you'll wake up tomorrow morning, _under water_."

Even as he shook, he still managed to glare back slightly. "H-Hey! I'M the one who's helping you aren't I!"

"Well YOU were the one who made me forget it in the first-" Hermionie stopped suddenly, her voice ending in a startled gasp. Harry felt the change in balance in his hands and knew, without even looking up, that his friend was going to take a little trip.

"WAH!" Hermionie screamed as she plunged to the left. Harry's quick reflexes kicked in, pushing the sleepiness out, and lunged forward as fast as he could. At the last second he caught the girl and both went sliding across the tile and crashed against the hard stone wall.

"Ok…that hurt…a lot." Harry muttered through the stars spinning in his vision. Even with a fuzzy mind, Harry could see someone below him staring wide eyed and-

Wait…below him?

Snapping his eyes wide open Harry stared shockingly at the brown eyes that just then seem to brightened up in the moonlight, shining off her wild hair that no longer looked like a bush, but beautiful curled threads held in one place on a pretty head.

The two stayed this way for what seemed like an eternity, neither not sure what to do next except stare intensely at the other.

"Um…" he breathed out, feeling his face heating up as the girl's bright brown eyes stared up at him in surprise. Her gaze held him there, and he couldn't move!

'W-what's going on? I-I can't move!' he thought frantically. This never happened before. He looked at Hermione million's of times in the past! Nothing ever caused him to freeze up like this! …Well, there was that hug she gave him without giving him any warning of course, and he probably would have been in the same state he was in right now if that nosey reporter hadn't interrupted them.

He could feel his stomach tighten uncomfortably as the girl's eyes became unreadable and stared into his green eyes. It sounded as though she wasn't breathing, and was just taking in the sight of him alone, and nothing else.

Somehow, the thought both flattered him, and made him squirm.

Then, something soft got their attentions. A soft sound that easily brought dread to their stomachs and sent the warmth of blood out of their systems.

"Meow!"

Harry thought fast and grabbed Hermionie above her with one arm and frantically reached for the cloak at his feet, hurriedly spreading it over them both. Just second later, the glare of an old lantern burned against the book aisles with the soft pitter patter of feet coming their way.

"What is it Mrs. Norris?" the old rangy man said coming up to the little cat. Looking around to where the cat stared at intently, he shook his head confused. He looked far too tired to care what his cat saw. "There's nothing there. Come along. It's almost dawn." he said, scooping up the upset cat in his arms. She waved back to the spot for a second, snuggling up to her masters arms.

"You hear that? It's almost dawn!" Harry hissed to the girl pressed to his chest. He didn't seem to notice and continued his rant. "If the ghosts or anyone wakes up and see us gone, we're dead!"

Hermionie sent Harry a glare. "Hey! This isn't all my faul-"

Harry gave her a look that simply screamed, _"I DARE you to finish that sentence."_

"Ok fine!" she hissed. "Then lets go back. The books here anyway. They'll put it back in the morning."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and happily led the girl out of the library with no one hearing them at all. The ride back was easier then before and Harry and Hermionie managed to slip past the painting without waking anyone in the least. The invisible cloak was ripped away and Harry dropped onto the couch face first. Hermionie stood over him with her hands planted on her hips.

"Oh honestly…" she sighed to Harry's groaning. "Will you relax already? I'll give you a waking option tomorrow for class and then as soon as classes end you can sleep all you want then."

Harry only moaned louder and took a pillow to burry his head under it. The young girl felt a pang of guilt shoot through her systems and she bit her lip in concern.

Harry kept his head on the sofa seat as he heard footsteps going around him. He doesn't care if anyone wakes up to see him there. He's too tired to move anymore. He had a test tomorrow too…he'll never live through it.

The boy felt the pillow pulled off his head but he did nothing to stop it. Vaguely he could feel soft fingers running over his hair, over his scar and down the side of his face. It felt nice actually.

He twitched slightly as the fingers came to his lips and gave a soft groan.

'This is a weird dream…' he thought sleepily.

Something pressured against his lips the next second. He thought nothing of it until he felt them grew deeper and more pressured on his face. They were warm….soft…and tasted like mint toothpaste.

'Am I brushing my teeth in my sleep again?' he thought confused.

Opening his eyes Harry felt all the blood rush to his face while he jumped up from his sleeping position. "MONIE?" he screamed in surprise and embarrassment. Again, his voice traveled no farther than perhaps to the coffee table as Hermionie knelt beside the couch with a shy smile and a blushing face. She met his wide eyes and pouted indigently.

"Don't look at me like that! I was thanking you! Be grateful!" she hissed standing up. "But if you didn't enjoy it, then I could say this never happened and we can live on like nothing. Alright?" she said looking at him.

The boy who lived said nothing and stared at her still gaping like a fish and blinking rapidly.

"Alright then!" Hermionie huffed and began to walk away towards the girl's dorm rooms. Harry stared after her, still stuck in a trance he couldn't seem to shake out of.

At the last second the girl stopped and twirled around to smile at him. "Thank you Harry. " she said with a bright smile and trotted away up the stairs out of his sight.

Ron stumbled down the stairs, his hair all over the place and his shirt ruffled up. He scratched his belly, but stopped before reaching the bathroom. "'Arry?" he said sleepily. "What are you doing down here?"

"I…I…um…" Harry stuttered uneasily to his best friend.

"Well…wait your turn. I'm going first alright?" Ron said and continued his way to the bathroom, falling over a bit along the way.

Harry took this chance to run away towards his room and duck under the covers. No matter how much he forced himself to though, he just couldn't go to sleep.

'Note to self…help Hermionie before sleeping hours.' Harry thought with no hint of humor in his mind. 'And…ask her to tea tomorrow as well.'


End file.
